Horrible Person
by etuaip
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG. OneShortReihe. James Potter vermisst seine Hemden und hat keine Ahnung was mit ihnen passiert ist. Ob die Hauselfen sie gegessen haben? Und wieso gleicht Lily einer Tomate?... Erster Teil einer OneShortReihe


**Titel:** Horrible Person  
**Autor:** Callisto Nicol**  
****Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung: **K+  
**Wörter: **1.298  
**Kapitel:** 1/4  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter  
**Pairings: **LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe: **James Potter verliert seine Hemden und hat keine Ahnung wo sie hin verschwunden sind… **  
****Anmerkungen: **Übersetzung, One-Shot-Reihe

**Hemdgeschichten:**  
Horrible Person  
Oy, Dormitory!  
Impending Doom  
Dementor's Kiss

* * *

**Horrible Person**

„Ich bin eine schreckliche Person.", stöhnte Lily Evans als sie sich in die große Halle setzte.

Alice sah von ihrem Bagel auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du eine schreckliche Person bist, Lily, dann ist der Rest von uns unbestreitbar durchgeknallt."

„Aber es ist wahr!", beharrte Lily mit einem traurigen Blick. „Ich predige und predige und predige und doch kann ich scheinbar nicht einmal meinen eigenen Ratschlägen folgen. Alice, ich falle in ein Loch und ich denke nicht, dass ich da raus komme."

Alice legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand und bereitete sich darauf vor Lilys Wortschwall zuzuhören. Seit die Rothaarige Schulsprecherin geworden war, hatte sie während des Frühstücks mehrere fast Zusammenbrüche gehabt. Alice schätzte, dass es schlimmere Arten gab, ihr erstes Essen des Tages zu verbringen (wie Lily dabei zuzuhören wie sie sich _wieder_ über Potters Fehler beklagte), aber erst einmal wünschte sie sich, dass Lily ihr sagen würde _wieso _sie so eine schlechte Person war, statt nur darüber zu klagen. „Sag schon, Lily. Meine Ohren sind offen."

„Ich habe etwas getan, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen.", sagte Lily und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Armen. „Ich bin eine schreckliche Person, Alice!"

Lily bekam jedoch nicht die Chance noch mehr zu sagen, da Sirius Black und James Potter diesen Moment wählten um aufzutauchen. James sah aufgebracht aus und Sirius schien es müde zu sein, sich mit seinem besten Freund zu befassen. Meiner eigenen Situation so ähnlich, dachte Alice ironisch. Die zwei Jungen setzten sich neben Lily.

„Evans, hast du Wäscheprobleme?", fragte James.

Lily hob eine Augenbraue, ein Kunststück, dass Alice nie geschafft hatte. „Wäscheprobleme, Potter?"

„Ja."

Da war ein Moment der Stille, bevor Lily antwortete. „Nein."

„Bist du sicher?", James klang ziemlich verzweifelt.

„Prongs, das ist Vertrauensschülerin Evans hier.", sprach Sirius affektiert. „Am Tag, wo sie Wäscheprobleme hat küsse ich Snape."

„Halt die Schnauze, Padfoot", fauchte James. „Du hilfst nicht."

Alice lehnte sich vor. Zumindest sie wollte wissen, wieso James Wäscheprobleme hatte und wieso er dachte, Lily könnte auch welche haben.

„Wieso fragst du, Potter?", fragte Lily müde.

„Weil ich Klamotten vermisse."

Es war lachhaft, also lachte Alice. „Du vermisst Klamotten? Wie geht das, James?"

„Ich weiß nicht!", rief er und schmiss die Hände in die Luft. „Ich verstehe es nicht! Ich weiß nur, dass ich welche vermisse, denn mir gehen sie aus, und die einzige Erklärung, die mir einfällt ist, dass die Hauselfen meine Hemden essen!"

„Prongs, du bist ein Marauder.", sagte Sirius. „Unser tägliches Leben enthält ruinierte Klamotten. Erinnerst du dich an letzte Woche in Zaubertränke? Schniefelus – sorry Evans – hat _versehentlich _einen Schrumpfzaubertrank über dein Hemd gekippt."

„Das ist nur eins."

„Und in Kräuterkunde vor einem Monat hat eine Pflanze dir das halbe Hemd vom Rücken abgefressen."

„Plötzlich tut es mir Leid, dass ich diese Klasse abgewählt habe.", sagte Lily. Alice kicherte. Kräuterkunde war ihr bestes Fach und sie hatte es behalten. Der Hemd-essen Vorfall war in ihr Tagebuch gewandert und war eine persönliche Lieblingserinnerung von ihr.

„Wenn du so verzweifelt bist meinen Körper zu sehen, Evans, kannst du jederzeit an meiner Tür klopfen.", sagte James trocken. Lily sah ihn wütend an, doch ein leichter Rot-Ton überschattete ihre Wangen. Alice warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu, aber Lily vermied es entschlossen sie anzusehen. Seltsam. Irgendwas war mit Lily los… „Aber das sind immer noch nur zwei Hemden, Pad. Ich hab das Jahr mit zehn begonnen und jetzt bin ich bei vier. Bitte, sag mir was mit den vier fehlenden passiert ist?"

„Wieso ist das so eine große Sache?", fragte Lily. „Kauf dir einfach mehr Klamotten."

„Es ist sein letztes Jahr und er hat Mummy versprochen, er würde es schaffen ohne neue Klamotten zu brauchen, da er Schulsprecher ist.", sagte Sirius schadenfroh.

„… Und wieso würdest du deiner Mum so eine Sache versprechen?", fragte Alice.

„Weil wir Marauder einen Hang dazu haben, Klamotten zu verlieren.", erklärte Sirius.

„Hang, Black. Großes Wort.", sagte Lily.

Sirius streckte die Brust raus. „Nicht wahr? Moony hat es mir beigebracht. Große Wörter lassen mich intelligenter klingen und Merlin weiß, dass ich die Hilfe brauche." Alice verbarg ein Grinsen hinter ihrem Bagel während Lily laut lachte. Der arme James blickte bloß finster.

„Wir können deine Sprachprobleme später diskutieren, Padfoot. Ich vermisse immer noch vier Hemden. Evans, bist du _sicher_, dass du keine Wäscheprobleme hast?"

„Ich bin sicher, Potter. Ich habe alle meine Klamotten."

„Vielleicht mögen die Hauselfen dich einfach nicht.", schlug Alice vor.

„Ja.", fiel Lily ein. „Vielleicht habt ihr ihnen einmal zu viel Streiche gespielt."

„Lily!", schrie Sirius. „Wie skandalös! Wir würden nie der Hand die uns füttert Streiche spielen!" Er pausierte. „Nun ja, außer Mum Potter. Aber sie versteht Spaß und liebt uns dennoch. Aber anders als das, nie!"

„Wieder diese bedeutungslosen Themen.", nörgelte James. „Hallo? Fehlenden Hemden? Interessiert das jemanden?"

„Nein.", sagte Lily rüde, aber dass sie leicht von James wegrückte machte Alice misstrauisch. Sie runzelte die Stirn in Richtung Lily, die mit den Schultern zuckte, aber ein Erröten nahm ihre Wangen ein.

Oh.

Du.

Meine.

Güte.

Lily kümmerte sich. Sie _interessierte_ sich für etwas was mit James Potter zu tun hatte. Sie war wirklich in einem Fall aus dem sie nicht herauskommen konnte. Sie gab dem Potter Charme nach.

Alice kicherte. Lily trat sie unter dem Tisch. „Au!", zischte sie. Lily sah sie fest an, also murmelte Alice. „Trottel." Lily wurde röter.

„Nun ja, trotzdem danke.", sagte James mürrisch. „Ich – ehrlich, wo verschwinden Hemden hin?"

„Vielleicht hat Evans hier sie geklaut um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen, Prongs."

Alice sah weiterhin zu Lily, die noch röter geworden war. Alices Mund fiel auf. Keinesfalls. Auf gar keine verdammte Weise.

„Jep und vielleicht hast du wirklich Snape geküsst.", fauchte James. „Sorry, Mädels, wir werden jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns im Unterricht." Die Jungs standen auf, aber Alice bemerkte ihre Bewegungen kaum oder ihre eigenen als sie ihren Ciao winkte. Sie war sehr viel mehr an Lilys errötendem, schuldigem Gesicht interessiert.

„Das hast du nicht."

Alice dachte nicht, dass es möglich war, dass Lily noch röter wurde, aber sie wurde es. Lachen kam von Alice Bauch hoch. Sie versuchte es aufzuhalten, versuchte es sogar verzweifelt, aber irgendwie schaffte es ganz alleine rauszurutschen.

Ihr Lachen hallte durch die Große Halle. Heute war ein denkwürdiger Tag! Es war absolut unbezahlbar! Nicht nur das Lily Zeichen für eine potenzielle Zuneigung zu James Potter zeigte, aber sie klaute auch noch die Klamotten des genannten!

„Oh, hör auf zu lachen, Alice.", bat Lily, die sehr einer Tomate glich. „_Bitte."_

Alice konnte nur härter lachen.

„Verdammt noch mal hör auf zu lachen, Alice, oder ich werde dir dein Scheiß Gesicht wegreißen."

Sie hatte zu viele Drohungen aus Lilys Mund kommen hören (an James gerichtet) um die Schulsprecherin ernst zu nehmen. Sie fuhr fort zu lachen, auch wenn es jetzt halb war weil Lily so sauer war. Oh, sie würde Lily damit so schlimm ärgern…

„Lass das, Alice! HÖR SOFORT DAMIT AUF!"

Alice stoppte endlich, aber ein breites Grinsen erhellte ihr Gesicht. „Sag bitte, liebe Lily, wieso du dich jemals so tief herablassen würdest, um James Potters Hemden zu stehlen?"

„Ich … schlafe gerne in ihnen.", murmelte Lily, die röte verteilte sich auf ihre Ohren und den Nacken und fast jeden Teil ihres Körpers. „Und plus, seine Hosen sind zu groß. Sie würden direkt runter fallen."

Sie begann wieder zu lachen. Oh, das war verdammt brillant. Sie hatte Futter um Lily damit den Rest der Unendlichkeit damit zu necken. Ihre beste Freundin würde das _nie _ungeschehen machen können.

„Oh, Lily, das ist einfach klassisch! Und zu denken, dass du ihm ins Gesicht gelogen hast! Erst klaust du, dann lügst du! Du bist wirklich eine schreckliche Person."

„Hau ab, Alice."

Alice grinste. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis du sie zurückgeben musst."

Lily knallte ihren Kopf gegen den Tisch. „Ich hasse James Potter."

Hah. Ja, richtig.


End file.
